Love Hina: Another Story
by DiabloDragon224
Summary: An alternate story on how everything happened in Keitaro's persue for the promised girl.
1. Default Chapter

Love Hina: Another Story  
  
By Cody Pryor  
  
Prologue  
  
"When we grow up, let's go to Tokyo U together!"  
  
Tokyo University, more commonly known as Tokyo U, or Toudai. The place where it's rumored if you make a promise to go there with someone when you grow up, and are successful in keeping the promise, the two will live happily together forever. This is the case for young Keitaro Urashima, who on this very day of his birthday, has just been promised by a young girl to go there together.  
  
Days later, the young girl moved far away, leaving young Keitaro behind confused. Fortunately for Keitaro, he had something coming for him in the future, for you see, his grandmother owns the Hinata Inn, but she plans on traveling... so what will become of the Inn in the years to come?  
  
"Keitaro, wake up!"  
  
Nothing...  
  
"WAKE UP, KEITARO!"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!"  
  
After about 5 minutes of this, Keitaro finally woke up. He stretched a little bit; he got up off his bed and stood up. His mom was standing at his side.  
  
"Surely you can't forget what day it is!?" she said to him in disbelief. "Have you forgotten that today is your eighteenth birthday?"  
  
Keitaro gave a look of shock. He had completely forgotten that today was the day he officially became an adult. The day he could move out and go to pursue his dream of getting into Tokyo U, and find the promised girl.  
  
"You're 18 no, and we aren't supporting you anymore! You have 3 days to get out of this house! If you get into Tokyo U, THEN you can come back!  
  
As you can see, Keitaro's parents did not like him very much at all. They much preferred his sister, Kanoko, to him. She is not a blood relative to Keitaro, however, as she is only an adopted child.  
  
"But Mom, how can you expect me to be able to live on my own with no job, and no place to stay?" asked Keitaro. "If you expect me to be able to get into Tokyo U, you have to at LEAST let me stay here until I pass the entrance exams!"  
  
To get into Tokyo U, a student must pass the entrance exams, and be in the 69th or higher percentile. During the practice exams at his high school, he only made it into the 48th percentile. This pissed his parents off very badly since they paid 5000 yen to get him in it, which is quite a lot for his family, considering their poor financial structure.  
  
"If you aren't going to appreciate what we ARE giving you, you can leave today!"  
  
"Are you crazy!?"  
  
"That's it; you have 12 hours to LEAVE!"  
  
It is official. On Keitaro's 18th birthday, he is officially being thrown out of his house by his own family.  
  
11 hours later...  
  
"I'm leaving now."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"I'm leaving!"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Fine! You'll see when I come out of Tokyo U, you will all want to come to live with me in my large house, and I'll just shun you off! See what I care!"  
  
And with these words, Keitaro Urashima left the house, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Do you think we did the right thing? Perhaps we were a little harsh..." said Mrs. Urashima to her husband.  
  
"Perhaps, but he's going to have to learn that he's an adult now. He can't keep coming to us for everything." Was the response.  
  
"I guess you're right..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I can't believe my own parents would kick me out of the house. Where am I going to stay? Maybe I could go stay at my Aunt and Uncles house..." Thought Keitaro aloud. "At least THEY care about my life..."  
  
At that moment, a strange turtle came flying, yes, flying towards him.  
  
"Meuuu!" shrieked the turtle, as it approached Keitaro.  
  
"Eh? What is this turtle doing... flying... towards me?" He thought aloud. "Is it lost?" Keitaro stared into the beady eyes of this strange turtle, as it now hovered directly in front of his eyes. "Are you lonely too?"  
  
The turtle gave another "Meuu!" and gave what Keitaro could guess best was a smile. "Would you like to come with me?"  
  
The turtle looked ecstatic, but unsurprised, as if it expected Keitaro to ask him that question. "OK, you can come along with me, get in my bag." However, the turtle did not. Instead, it decided to just fly alongside Keitaro. "Hmm... I just thought... you need a name, don't you!"  
  
"Meouu?"  
  
"Yes. I think you do need a name... hmm... I know! I'll call you Tama! How's that, Tama-chan?"  
  
"Meouu!" Tama gave a look of glee.  
  
"So, you like it? Ok then, it's settled. You're name is Tama!"  
  
And with these words, Keitaro and Tama set off, continuing towards his aunt's house.  
  
Meanwhile, at Hinata Inn...  
  
"Nooooo!"  
  
The girl screamed as her boyfriend was forced into the abandoned annex with the girl who secretly admired him.  
  
"He is mine, now!"  
  
Darkness.  
  
Keitaro woke up on a park bench. Apparently he drifted off into a sleep while sitting down for a quick rest. Unsure of the time, he stopped a passerby in order to ask the time.  
  
"It is quarter till 8."  
  
Apparently Keitaro slept a good four hours without anybody bothering him. He got up and started walking towards his Aunt's house again, which was still another good hour and a half away. If only he had a faster way there...  
  
All of a sudden, like something out of a strange dream, a car pulled up beside him and honked. As he turned to see who it was, Tama poked out of his pouch in Keitaro's bag to see what was going on.  
  
"Aunt Kiroko? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I am coming from a business meeting pretty close to where you live. What are you doing heading in this direction with bags?"  
  
"Well, after failing the practice exams, my parents kicked me out. I was actually going to ask you if I could stay with you."  
  
"Of course you can. Hop in."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem."  
  
While driving to his aunt's house, Keitaro saw a lot of buildings and streets that he didn't know even existed. To him, it was something like a strange dream, as if he drifted off into another deep sleep.  
  
Keitaro awoke in a very comfy bed, something completely different from what he was used to at his Aunt and Uncle's house, where it was normally less comfortable than sleeping conditions at his own home. This caught him as a surprise. He got out of bed, and this is when it first hit him.  
  
He was not at his Aunt's house. He was not at his own home. In fact, he was not quite sure where exactly he was, but he liked it. He left his room to find himself in a big hallway. He looked up and down the hallway, but nobody was to be seen. Looking out a nearby window, Keitaro saw that it was only early morning, probably around 5:00 AM.  
  
As he walked down the hall, he started to hear much muffled voices. He slowly walked towards the voices, and came to a very large sliding door. However, the talking stopped. He opened the door, to find something he would have least expected. A hot spring. But not just ANY hot spring... 


	2. You’re in Hinata House now, Keitaro

Love Hina: Another Story  
  
By Cody Pryor  
  
Chapter 1: You're in Hinata House now, Keitaro  
  
It was a hot spring filled with beautiful women. At first, Keitaro could not believe what he was seeing, but eventually came to his senses and realized that he was not dreaming this time. However, the mysterious girls of the hot spring were not to enthusiastic about a strange man walking in on them, all naked or only with a towel to cover themselves. It took a few seconds, although it seemed like minutes, for one of the girls to react.  
  
"What the hell is a guy like you doing in a place like this?! Get out before I call the police!"  
  
"What? I fell asleep in a car and woke up here! It's not like it's my fault I randomly stumbled upon you people! But I will leave!"  
  
Keitaro quickly turned and left, shutting the door behind him, red with embarrassment. He wasn't about to admit it, though, but he did like what he saw. He continued to wander around this strange building, until he found another room with somebody in it. However, this time it wasn't a hot spring filled with beautiful women, but it had two rather familiar people in it. It was his Aunt and his Grandma.  
  
"Huh? What are you two doing here? How did we get here? Where are we?" Asked Keitaro.  
  
"You mean you don't remember? You used to stay here all the time as a kid. I'm sure you'd remember. I used to baby-sit you here all the time until you were about 10 years old." Replied Keitaro's grandmother.  
  
"No, I don't quite recall. I don't ever remember being here. Although I do want to ask, why is there a hot spring filled with women down the hall?"  
  
There was some muttering from his Aunt to his Grandma, and then they both turned to face him.  
  
"Keitaro, I am going away for a long time. The place you are in now is the Hinata Inn. You are here today with your Aunt because of my traveling. Your Aunt has received the deed for the Inn, and has since forth turned it into a girls dormitory. She has picked you to be the manager of Hinata House, the new name for this building."  
  
Keitaro was both shocked and confused at the same time. Everything was happening so fast, he could barely take it. While trying to get into Tokyo U, he would now have to help out in a Girls Dormitory of all places on the side of all the studying he is going to have to do.  
  
"I don't know if the girls will be happy with that. I just sort of walked in on them all taking a bath, not knowing exactly where I was or where I was going." said Keitaro dully.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Once they know who you are, they'll get over it. Just until then, deal with it. Here is a book of the residents. Get to know them."  
  
Keitaro's Aunt handed him a pretty small book, probably only around 20 pages in length. Keitaro wondered if there were really that few amount of tenants at Hinata House, but decided not to say anything. He thought it over for a few minutes, then nodded and left to go back to the room he awoke in.  
  
When he got there, he sat down, turned on a light, and began learning the names and faces and personalities of the tenants of the dormitory. A bit into his reading, he began to hear shouting from down the hall, from what sounded like it was coming from the room he just recently left. He left his room, and slowly walked towards the room until he was in earshot length of the shouting.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I know you might not be thrilled at the idea of a male manager, but he was the only person we could find. Plus, he it also trying to get into Tokyo U, so he needs a place to stay since his parents kicked him out of his house after failing the practice exams."  
  
"Well, I'm not surprised the kicked him out. he seems like a horrible person, not to mention a peeping tom."  
  
"Narusegawa, it's just something you and the other girls are going to have to accept. There are only four of you, so it shouldn't be too difficult to get to know him better."  
  
"So you are trying to tell us that we have no choice but to accept this complete stranger into our dormitory, and live with it with no say in what happens? What does grandma Hina have to say about this?"  
  
At that time Keitaro heard what sounded like a pile of papers hitting the table.  
  
"Here's all the paperwork. Grandma Hina has handed this building over to me on account of her upcoming travels, and since he needed a place to stay, and he is my nephew, I decided to bring him in as manager of Hinata House."  
  
Silence ensued, and Keitaro found it best that he return to his room before anybody find out he was listening in. However, he was too late for that, as one of the girls burst out of the room. This one apparently he had missed seeing in the hot spring, and didn't get to in his book yet. She had a medium complexion with long black hair, and was wearing a kimono. She also carried a blade.  
  
"YOU! Are you Keitaro Urashima!?"  
  
"Uh. yeah?"  
  
"Let this be your warning. we all will never forgive you for what you did earlier. So the best advice we can give you is to leave us alone, and we'll leave you alone. Try to interfere with our daily lives, and you'll have to answer to me. By the way, names Motoko. Remember that."  
  
At these words, Motoko turned and headed in the opposite direction, leaving Keitaro standing there, dumbfounded. After standing there for five minutes or so before realizing he had not moved, he headed back to his room to continue reading up on the girls. But before he could even open the book, a loud crashing noise came from the other end of the room. Apparently, many objects fell, leaving a curtain of dust behind. As the dust cleared, a human-shaped figure appeared, however, it was not human, as it was obviously see-through, as Keitaro could easily see the wall, but could still see the figure of this ghostly creature.  
  
"I come heeding a warning."  
  
"What was that noise? It sound like it came from Keitaro's room." Came a voice from down the hall.  
  
Apparently the ghostly figure heard the voice, and disappeared as though it was never there. All the objects that have fallen were still there, and as one of the girls came bursting through his door, she gave him a look of disgust.  
  
"What was all that racket?"  
  
"Oh. sorry. some of my stuff fell. you're Narusegawa, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. Be careful from now on. We don't respect all that noise coming from your room."  
  
Narusegawa left before Keitaro could say anything back. When he was sure she was gone, he started picking everything up.  
  
"Man. she was beautiful. but what was that ghostly figure, and what did it want? What is this warning it had for me? Oh well. whatever." 


End file.
